Jeremiah Lynch
Jeremiah Lynch is an Irishman currently living in Liscannor, County Clare, Ireland. He is regarded by the locals as an eccentric, due to his obsession with the mythical underwater city Atlantis and megaliths. A week before the first kidnapping, he found the Big Daddy doll on his usual walk along a local beach. He was the first to spot the mysterious red lights underwater and took a picture of the Big Sister's footprints, correctly deducing them as "of a culture entirely separate from those we know." During the 1940s and 50s Lynch was one of many people searching for answers about The Vanishing. During this time he corresponded with Orrin Oscar Lutwidge, who seemed to take an interest in his theories of Atlantis. In reality, Lutwidge was only leading him on in order to make sure that Lynch never found the truth about Rapture. Later, during the events of Something in the Sea, Lynch tells Mark Meltzer that Lutwidge was a "trickster" who sent him numerous forgeries with fake evidence. Throughout most of Phase One and Phase Two of Something in the Sea Mark regarded Lynch as a "crackpot" but useful in his search for Cindy. Lynch introduced the idea of the Vanishing to Mark Meltzer and sent him the book The Frozen Triangle by Carleton Rede. He also helped Mark solve the Jewelery Box Puzzle by singing the tune "What shall we do with the drunken sailor." Mark started to doubt Lynch's identity and all of his information after Dash H. Carmady from Auger Detection sent him a criminal record file of "Jerry Lynchman" from Florida State Penitentiary. Carmady suggested that Lynch was in fact the "Red Pawn" who had aided Lutwidge in sending misleading forgeries to the different groups researching the Vanishing in the 1950s. Messages 6/30 "Well! I thought I had finally reached you, but... apparently it's some bloody machine I am speaking with again. Hello? Hello?... Oh. I suspect that I've been left a bit high and dry in the ongoing investigation, haven't I? I do wish you'd let me know your current status for I could've a number of leads that may be worth pursuing. In fact I just posted you a book regarding the North Atlantic Triangle. I'm sure you'll find it of interest. It's..um..how shall I put it...a popular book? A... lurid little paperback in fact. But...I do believe the author has stumbled onto some really vital information. Do be in touch Mr. Meltzer, thank you." 7/17 "Mr. Meltzer, Jeremiah Lynch here. Of course I knew Orrin Lutwidge. He regarded the Atlantis theory with considerable interest. Hmm.. now, what you asked me about his business practices: false names, shell companies and the like... well I can't say I'm too surprised. Old Lutwidge was a... he was a bit of a trickster. He used to make sport of me by sending over the most elaborate forgeries of ancient documents. Too bad the old rascal vanished himself... well best of luck, right Mark, um, let me know if you need anything else." 7/28 "Jeremiah Lynch here. Mark, it occurs to me that there may be a connection among Orrin Lutwidge’s false names. You know, like all men of mathematical genius he adored Alice in Wonderland. Now that book was inspired by Alice Pleasance Liddell who had befriended the author Lewis Carroll whose real name was Charles Lutwidge Dodgson. Just another one of Orrin’s little games. Of course it is much less amusing since all these girls went missing last year. A whole generation of Alices lost through the looking glass... Good day to you Mark, do call." 8/17 "Mark old boy! Ha ha, Jeremiah Lynch here, old man. So... I gather from your message that old Lutwidge has stumped you with one of his juiced puzzles. Well, maybe I can help. He once told me that if I ever wanted to follow him, that there was a key that I'd never find, because I'm always off key! Ha ha. Oh, What shall we do with the drunken sailor! What shall we do with the drunken sailor? What shall we do with the drunken sailor, early in the morning? Hooray and up she rises, hooray and up she rises! Hooray and up she rises, early in the morning!" 9/16 "Jeremiah Lynch here, Mark. And, my dear boy, I'm not quite sure what you were talking about... Lutwidge alive? Locked up? Under some assumed name and- and raving about gang warfare and preposterous chemical substances? I don't know Mark, i-it all sounds quite unlikely. Now I do know you have been under a great deal of strain, but... as we know, the quest for Rapture leads to very deep straits.And Lord knows stronger men have snapped under the pressure! Do take care of yourself, Mark." Category:Characters Category:Something in the Sea